1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower body brush system and more particularly pertains to providing a bather with a brushing and a simultaneous shower massage with variable pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of massagers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, massagers of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of massaging a user through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,981 issued Jan. 7, 1936 to Kahnt relates to a massaging and bathing apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,265 issued Oct. 7, 1975 to Coleman relates to a hygienic device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,179 issued Jun. 15, 1976 to Tomaro relates to a shower head adapted to produce steady or pulsating flows. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,110 issued Oct. 23, 2001 to McElhannon relates to a water powered massager.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe shower body brush system that allows providing a bather with a brushing and a simultaneous shower massage with variable pressure.
In this respect, the shower body brush system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a bather with a brushing and a simultaneous shower massage with variable pressure.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved shower body brush system which can be used for providing a bather with a brushing and a simultaneous shower massage with variable pressure. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.